Never let him fade
by dannyg102
Summary: Oneshot Dave/Dirk Sadstuck


**A/N: Fixed an error I saw at the bottom ~**

* * *

Dave looked down at his brother, as he kneeled over him. "Dave.. Please, be a good boy.. I'm sorry I wasn't the brother you wanted me to be.. I should have spent more time with you, I should have.." Dirk started, coughing up blood, ".. I tried to be a gaurdian, when I really should have tried harder being your brother.. Forgive me Dave.."

"Stop it! You can't die, bro.. You're all I have left. My only family.."

Dirk chuckled. "Don't worry, your friends will keep you safe.."

"But you've been keeping me safe this whole time, haven't you?! You can't just leave like this! Please, bro.. I promise I'll stop arguing with you.." Dave said, gripping Dirk's shirt, and sobbing above the wound in his chest.

Dirk put a hand on the younger brother's head. "There, there.. As much as I want to stay here and keep you safe, I simply can't. You know how it is, I gotta go do some important work.."

"That's what you always say.. But this time you won't be comming back, will you?.."

"Dave.. You've made me proud as a gaurdian.. Not only that, but as a brother.. I may not see you grow up into a fine man, but I promise I'll always be with you.." Dirk reached out to Daves chest, and layed his hand where Dave's heart was, ".. in here.."

Dave stared at his bro. Dirk smiled up at him, as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "Brother.." Dave said.

Dirk gave a sob, "I love you..." he said with his last breathe, his life leaving his eyes.

Dave shook his brother. "Bro?.." Shook him more. "Bro?!.. Stop playing with me.." he said, standing up. "Stop it! You can't be dead! I won't accept it!" he shouted, his sunglasses falling to the ground, his eyes glossy as tears ran down his face. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he shouted again, falling to the ground next to Dirk.

He sobbed there for several minutes. "Bro.." he crawled onto Dirk's chest. "Please don't leave me yet.. I still need you.. Everyone still needs you.. I haven't told you I loved you.. I haven't actually talked to you.. I've only fought.. But please.." he buried his head in his brother's chest, "Wake up.."

"Dave!" he saw Davesprite come into view. "We need to get the fuck out of here. Like, now, dude."

"No, not until he wakes up!" Dave shouted, clutching onto Dirk's shirt.

"He's fucking dead, Dave! Deal with it, if we don't leave soon then we're gonna fucking die too!"

"Then just fucking fly away! I'd rather die.." Dave replied, sobbing hard into the chest of his brother.

"God damnit, Dave.." Davesprite said, turning around and heading back where he came from.

Dave kept sobbing. "Come back to me, bro.. There's so much you need to teach me.. So much I want to tell you.."

He heard the sounds of fighting from where Davesprite went. He stood up and wiped his eyes, and the tears from his cheeks. He went over to pick up the sword that had been plunged into Dirk's chest, standing in front of his body. "You once said.. 'Nothing will stop a Strider'... You lied to me. You have to make it up, so you can't fucking die.." he said, not wanting to believe his brother is gone.

Several men, wearing complete black, their skin(?) completely black, no mouths, just beady little eyes, rushed into the area. Dave held his sword up. One of the men tried to touch Dirk. Dave swung his sword and cut him in half. "Step the fuck off." he said, slightly happy he can direct his emotions.

They all rushed at Dave, but Dave was quick, slicing a dozen in half in the blink of an eye. 'You taught me what I know now, bro..' he thought.

A bigger one came up, swinging at dave's head, but he jumped over the man, planting his feet on his shoulders, stabbing his sword through his head. Quickly, he hopped off, pulling out the sword and slicing another dozen. They tripped Dave, sending him to the floor, they dogpiled on him. His body was getting covered in cuts and bruises as he tried to fend them off. 'I can't die here.. Not now.. Not until you wake up..' he thought, pushing his way to the top, quickly hopping over to the side of the area, covering his bleeding arm. The black men surrounded him now. Dave kneeled, stabbing the sword into the ground and resting his head on the hilt. "You know, bro.. You never taught me how to speak my feelings.." he said.

A gunshot rang out and one of the men collapsed. The others looked around, confounded. Several more gunshots rang out, sending several dozen more to the ground. Dave looked aroung. He saw a man dressed in green far off. "John?.." he said aloud, squinting, then shaking his head.

The men ran off, and kept getting shot, one by one. The bodies were nowhere near Dirk. The man he saw in the distance was now right next to Dirk. He seemed to be crying, and feeling Dirk's face. "Gosh darnnit, Dirk, what did I tell you about this.." he said, sobbing slightly.

"Excuse me, but.. Who the fuck are you?" Dave asked the man.

He sniffed and wipped his eye. "Jake. Jake English. A very close friend to Dirk.. You must be his younger brother.. Dave, was it?"

Dave nods. "He spoke of you all the time. He worried about you nonstop. It was usually, 'I hope Dave's alright..' or 'he better not be getting into trouble'.."

Dave walked over and knelt down by his brother. "Really?.." he says.

Jake nods. "Yes, he said he didn't know how long he had left, so he had to try to get you to grow up quickly. It looks like he did a fine job."

"No, he still has a job to do. He'll wake up.. Then we'll go home and talk.. He'll be okay, he's just sleeping.." Dave said, biting his lip, trying not to cry.

Jake took out a case. He opened it and pulled out a pair of glasses identical to Dirks. "Here. He wanted me to give you these." he said, handing them to Dave.

Dave looked at them, then quickly put them on, hiding his eyes. Jake engulfed him in a hug. Dave was surprised, but didn't reject it. Instead, he started sobbing uncontrolably into Jake's chest. "He's not.. dead... He can't, it's just.. Bro is too... No..." he tried speaking inbetween sobs. Jake patted his back, crying.

"Dave.. Let's go, we'll give him a proper burial.." Jake said, standing up.

"No, he's still alive, he has to be.."

"Yes Dave, he is the Prince of Heart." Jake pointed a finger at Dave's heart. ".. He will always be alive as long as we.." he pointed at his own heart. ".. never let his memory fade."


End file.
